


The More The Merrier

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Double dates can always be fun….except when the other couple is your ex girlfriend and your new girlfriend’s ex.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	The More The Merrier

Double dates can always be fun….except when the other couple is your ex girlfriend and your new girlfriend’s ex. 

“Maybe we should have asked Gray and Natsu along instead?” I looked at Cana after dropping a metaphorical bomb on her. Yes we had both agreed to a double date with a set of friends. But to know that our exes had hooked up now had her warming up with a bottle of scotch. I felt so bad. I hadn’t meant to open any old wounds.

When Cana and Erza had split up, apparently it was bad enough. I never bothered to pry into her past relationships, she was with me now and anything she’d done before this was her business. Just as my past with Juvia was in the past and Cana respected me enough to never pry, I would offer the same courtesy to her and never overstep my boundaries. Trust is an essential to any relationship that wants to work out.

I reached for Cana’s hand. I knew she was still healing. If she wasn’t ready to speak to Erza just yet, I would never push her. People always make dating out be such a wonderful thing. It is, don’t get me wrong, but only with the right person. I personally wasn’t thrilled with the idea of going to dinner with Juvia and Erza myself, just to probably end up watching them make out or something. If only I had known earlier.

To get to the point, this all started when Cana and I admitted we weren’t being social enough with our friends and I got the idea to call an old friend of mine, not knowing said friend was her ex. Erza and Cana had been together around the time I was just figuring myself out. I’m now bi and proud, but then I felt confused. But that’s all a story in it’s self anyway, we’ll save that for some other time.

The last thing I had expected was for both of us to have to face our ex girlfriends tonight. But double dates can always be fun, you just need to know how to make fun of the situation, or rather turn the situation into a fun time. Erza and Juvia had a history with Gray and Natsu as well. Maybe our next double date should turn into a triple? They always say, the more, the merrier.


End file.
